This invention is directed to systems and methods for interactive media guidance application searches, and more particularly to interactive media guidance application channel searches for channels according to the types of content offered by the channels.
Currently, media systems typically allow users to search for programs based on attributes of programs, such as title, genre, etc. Sometimes, however, users simply desire knowing what channels provide what types of content. In this mode, users are more flexible in terms of the particular media they seek. For example, a user may want to know what channels offer programs of a particular director, with the idea that if a channel offers programs of that director, the channel may offer other programs that the user would find desirable.